Morpheus
Morpheus is the Guardian of Sin and Indulgence, and one of the Creator's most prized creations. As mandatory of all Guardians, Morpheus must protect the element he was created from. Since he has lived around the concept of sin for most of his known life, Morpheus can sometimes be as vulgar and cutting as the element he stands for. Morpheus's powers consist of short burts of teleportation -which must charge after every use- and the ability to detect, and alter, the driving force of sin in another being's body. For example, if a being is mostly fueled by greed, Morpheus can play on their indulgence, and empower this driving force. He is currently fused with Poison, and is housed within the entity known as the Martyr. Appearance Morpheus is a large, four-legged wolf. Before his reanimation, his fur was a deep purple, neatly groomed and well kept. His eyes glowed a bright yellow and his tail consisted of a black mist that perpetually flowed from his spine downward. His claws were reinforced obsidian, and he had many minute details such as black saliva and ears that curled into a fine point at the ends. After his reanimation and just before he was fused with Poison, Morpheus was a ragged mess. He was emaciated. His fur was a dull, disgusting purple that was caked in dry blood and open sores. One side of his face was covered in scars and his ear was completely torn off. His ribs cut through his skin, and the wisps of his tail came off only sparingly. History Morpheus was molded by the Creator, using one part void and two parts the element of Sin. His formation, like all Guardians, consisted of a painful process of weaving the energy of the void into the element he was to be known for. As a young pup, Morpheus knew nothing of the world. The Creator adopted him as her apprentice, so to teach him the basics of being a Guardian as well as the culture of the world he existed upon. As he grew into adolesence, Morpheus revered the Creator, and vowed to protect her no matter the cost. This would span the course of several years, wherein he would become her advisor as well as one of her closest friends. During his time as advisor, Morpheus was given the task of conducting battle-strategies. He took a particular interest to the strategies found in chess, and would often use the game as a reference before going into major battles. Because of his abilitiy to sense and alter the driving force of sin in his opponents, he could, more often than not, cause his enemies to fight their own side. This became a staple strategy. He felt unstoppable. This quickly changed, however, during a particularly heated battle known as the Battle of Blood Moon, where Morpheus discovered just how weak he was compared to the other Gods and Guardians. It was only by a narrow margin he won this battle, and the close brush with death had been enough to knock him back to his sense. Knowing full well these Gods and Guardians were of the Creator's creation, he wanted to be equally as powerful. When asking the Creator for power, she denied him outright, saying, "Power corrupts those who have too much of it." and dropping the subject entirely. This confused Morpheus. After all, he was a very humble soul; how could it corrupt him when it had never, in his eyes, corrupted his master? It would, much later, be discovered that it had corrupted her, just as it had done all the others. In the meantime, he slowly grew cross at what he called, "a poor judgement on his master's part". He spent more and more time away from the Creator, taking solace in himself rather than her. He engaged in more battles to help release steam. The constant barrage of repetitive chess strategies would begin to alter the way his mind saw the world, drinking it all in as just one big game rather than a real-life situtaion. He still remained virtually unchallenged in the way of mortal power, but the envy of the Gods' powers made him bitter. Finally, he couldn't take it any more. He confronted the Creator. Now alienating her as the "white queen" instead of using her true name, he slandered her with insults of cowardice and ignorance. He gave her the option of either handing him the power he wanted or having him take it by force. A battle erupted out of the tension, and in the end, Morpheus fell short severely. He was banished for eternity to the Realm of Nothingness: a world completelty devoid of life or... anything for that matter. He spent many lonely years in his world devoid of life, and had tried to escape many times. The attempts that did result in escape often led straight back to banishment when the Creator discovered it. During one attempt, he accidentally teleported the God of Destruction, Detriak, into the RoM with him. After a tense confrontation, they made a pact to destroy the ones whom imprisoned them, once they escaped. They did just that. Once Morpheus and Detriak escaped, they teamed up with the banished Guardian of Void, Shieka, in an attempt to destroy the realms Morpheus had once grown up in (See: TA). After a lengthy strategy of cutting down those that aided the Creator -including Matoro, Sanic, and Sanity-, Morpheus was eventually captured by Kochei and taken to Blitz, where he was interrogated relentlessly. Detirak and Shieka followed the trail left by Morpheus and eventually were dragged into a battle: Detriak, Shieka, and Morpheus vs. RenoRah, Blitz, and the Creator. When Detriak killed RenoRah, the Creator decided she had had enough of the situation, and banished Detriak from the realm, as well as re-imprisoning Shieka. Morpheus was killed. In the Underworld, Hades threw Morpheus into the Pits of Tartarus as punishment for the death of his daughter. Morpheus was tortured relentlessly by the corrupt and sinister souls within the hellhole, leaving him even more broken than he could have ever been before. Several years passed before a necromancer by the name of Herbert West retrieved his body from a grave. After a long process of reanimation, Morpheus was revived. He immeadiately killed West in his restlessness. While examining his surroundings, he came across a glass jar with the imprisoned Symbiote Poison in it. Since Morpheus was slowly dying, he took up Poison's offer to have the Symbiote keep him alive, and he, in return, would give the Symbiote both his freedom and whatever power he had left after he died. After they fused, the two beings formed the single entity known as the Martyr. Behavior "You don't know what it's like the hear the greed burned into your voice; to smell the disgusting musk of envy on your skin. ... I do. I feel it all the time. ... In one way, it's comforting, knowing your own faults and fears. In another, it's terrifying, because all it shows me is how pathetic I've become in this frantic search for power. But no matter how much it shames me, I can't deny I love it." -Morpheus, when confronting the Creator. Morpheus is a very sarcastic and narcissistic character. His tongue is as sharp and vulgar as the element he stands for, and he tends to drone out his monolouges, as though he likes the sound of his own voice. He prefers talking about himself rather than about other people, unless he's conducting a pact. Morpheus thinks all the world is just a game. He loves the thought of power, and he wont pass up a good deal to get it. Despite seemingly calm and collected, Morpheus is in a constant state of internal conflict. There are seven voices constantly bombarding him at all times within his head, representing the Seven Branches of Sin. After years of coping with the voices, he rarely pays them any mind; however, his weak condition after reanimation left him vulnerable to the thoughts and actions of the Seven Branches of Sin, resulting in manic desicions and responses to the world around him. These voices were only quelled after his union with Poison. He is an avid lover of strategy, especially chess, and it's become so utterly engrossing to him that he's developed a severe form of the Tetris Effect, where his vision and mental mapping revolves around chess-based algorithims and chess placement. Trivia * Morpheus was originally a very minor side-character. His story and persona became fleshed out only after the universeal revamp during freshman year of highschool. After that, he became a primary and re-occuring villian. *Morpheus's name was chosen due to the fact a concept he once had was his ability to "morph" into a colossus. This concept, after a considerable amount of useage, was eventually scrapped for the fact it was just too damn wierd. *The concept of Morpheus's love for chess didn't spur until halfway through The Act, when it was taken into account that he often spoke about a great game being played while also referring to some characters as pawns. *The concept of Morpheus having a human form was juggled around for a lengthy amount of time, and was eventually scrapped due to a cosiderable amount of discontent from a particular author/artist. Gallery Morpheuslol.png|First digital concept of Morpheus CuntDestroyer.png|A scrapped concept of Morpheus Nosebleed.png|First human concept of Morpheus. Later scrapped